When The Akautski's Meet Cathy
by Black-Whilterd-Rose
Summary: Okay, This is my first fan fic :3 I Do not own ANY of the character's used in this Fanfic except for Cathy, Maddie AND Rika :3 Engjoy And Review :D
1. Just A Book

_Chapter One Just A Book._

_As I laid there calmly on my bed, wishing the dream that fluttered around in my skull. The memory was spine tingling, living the Akatsuki dream! How Hidan would cuss to every single word that was around to all the Akatsuki members, tempting every member to fight when they simply can't win because of his 'eternal life' thing. Then there's Deidara, the blond with a bang. The excitement was begging to dart trough my veins at the thought of this amazing fantasy! But that wasn't the true reason, why it made me so excited. The fact of seeing Maddie, my customized Naruto character in the dream. The silence in my house started to become uncomfortable, there would either be a loud yelping from Axl (The Dog) Or loud snoring from across the hall way... But no. An odd yet kind of peaceful? The blanket of black had taken over my vision, it was impossible to tell if I was standing up or hanging upside down, I rubbed softly my temples as an attempt to roll out of bed. My joints locked up as I froze hanging lifeless over the bed, I attempted moving my arms, legs and anything in between but it was as if I was being controlled... Like a puppet.  
"Heh... Don't bother moving." The chilling voice spoke, I didn't dare turn around but my eyes glanced towards the blue chikra strings attached to my fingers and arm._

_  
"W...What is this?!" I yelled, struggle wasn't on my side, yet alone it could of been suicidal. My eyes shut tightening the eye lids blocking out any trace of sunlight or any scenery, the wooden door creaked as a figure walked in. There footsteps creaked against the floorboards a sudden halt, a small smirk escaped there lips.  
"Leave her alone, un." The male said in a calm deep voice, the other male behind chuckled deeply.  
"Oh come on 'Dei where's the fun?" My eyes shot open at the name being said, my head drifted to the side.  
"Is that Deidara Iwa?" I asked flushed with excitement, Deidara smirked and chuckled boldly. But the thing was none of this made any sense!  
"Yes it is , un. We must bring her back for Pein." My heart almost stopped beating by the ease of the males voices, that must mean the person working away at the Chickra strings is The Puppet Master... Sasori. Sasori sighed letting go of the blue Chickra strings and my body fell landing head first onto the carpet floor, a small chuckled escaped Deidara's lips. "Sasori-Danna, be gentle with the new girl, un." He mummers, I stood up and followed them across the corridor._

_The corridor's were a dark red colour, blending well with the sybolised the cloud. The room that I'd slept in was the last one on the left.  
"Deidara." I began softly. "Who sleeps opisite me?" He stopped dead in the middle of the narrow walk way, turning his heels at a steady rotary motion.  
"Heh, you really want to know, un?" He smirked wildly, by the emotion he was showing it could possibly be amazingly awesome or incredibly dreadful! My head nodded rapidly as my eyes glisend against the lamp light, another chuckled escaped his lips. "Okay then, the person who's bed room is opposite to you is..." And at that moment, the orange mask baffoon apeard. But everyone knew his as Tobi.  
"Tobi-kun want cookie Dei-Sempai." He giggled in his girlish voice, Deidara sighed deeply as he began rubbing his temples.  
"No Tobi, I'm busy, un." Deidara's voice was harsh and almost in a growl sort of tone. Tobi looked back at him with his only visible black hole in the mask, his head leaned back as he began waving his arms around crying._

_  
"But Deiiiiiiiii-Semapi! Tobi-kun been a good boy!" He sung whilst sniffing, Deidara gawked towards the 'member' and simply kicked him away. Tobi went flying back and fell down the stairs, my eyes opened with out ease and rubbed them before realising what just happened was real. An innocent giggle escaped my lips as I placed my hands inside the sleeves of my ... AKATSUKI ROBE?! This was becoming more strange, I once again rubbed my eyes hoping this wasn't some dream waking up in some regretting nightmare called life.  
"Dei'." I began flicking a part of brown hair away from my chocolate eyes wondering. "Who is opposite my room...?" He sighed lightly ruffling up my hair, a growl emitted from the back of my throat as I attempted making my hair better.  
"Fine... You have a girl named... Maddie, un." My jaw dropped as my face began changing colour, this wasn't real and that moment everything turned black._

* * *

_Give her space." Yelled a chilling deep voice, it was almost emotionless. My eyes flickered open to find a couple of blurry people, members where prodding me with a stick. I shuddered as Kazu touched my arm; he took a step back rolling his eyes.  
"She's okay." He sighed, my eyes darted towards Kazu; Kazu chuckled before dashing out of the room. I growled lightly, slowly pulling myself up... Everything killed.  
"Here..." Mumbled an un-expected member, the type where no one expects to offer help but... Does? A small blush creased on my cheeks, the black haired Uchia smirked as his hand was left handing out attempting to help me up. I shook my head lightly as I tried getting up myself, sadly not succeeding. As soon as my posture was a few feet from the floor, my legs buckled under from me and I fell slightly. Quickly to react a soothing hand was placed under my stomach as I was brought up, the blush had deepend by a single touch. "You need to be more careful." He whisperd in my ear, I shudderd as it chilled my spine.  
"Itachi-Sama?" I mumerd a chuckle escaped his lips as he propped me up.  
"Heh... You know you Akatsuki's well." I nodded slightly by being blinded by 'beauty', and at that moment he vanished causing me to be in the hands of something uncomfortable, large and wooden? I turned my head slightly seeing this thing! I screamed and jolted my body up, everyone began roaring with laughter as if I should of known something?_

_  
"Your scared of Hiruko? You pussy!" Hidan roared around laughing, the old eternal guy continued laughing. It was one of Sasori's puppets, his ultime favirote puppet; I sighed as I looked up to Hidan he stopped laughed and growled towards me. "Listen here squirt, you want to keep the fuck out my way ... Or else." He threatened, I scowled and looked towards him.  
"So freakin' what?!" My fist began to tighten, he chuckled towards me. He lowerd his height to be face to face with me.  
"Don't hold 'ya breathe kid, this isn't a fantasy. This is fucking life or death. So what's it going to be?" He taunted, as I began to step forwad. But as I did something clentched onto my cloack holding me back, it was Deidara.  
"Don't bother, un. He's just a cocky shit got it?" I nodded growling slightly, Hidan strolled off leaving Sasori, Deidara and I alone. Sasori (Still as Hiruko) sighed lightly.  
"Hidan's just a person you can mess with, but he won't ever die." Sasori said cooly, I nodded sighing slightly. Deidara let me down.  
"All Akatsuki members report to the confrentation room at once." Pein called sharply, all you could hear was the patter of people's foot steps._


	2. The UK Girl

_Chapter Two The U.K Girl_

_As we arrived at the room, Pein stood around a large black table. He began pacing around the perimeter muttering to himself, lifting his index finger towards his chin before leaving it.  
"Okay, as useal when we have a member we erm... Konan!" He turned towards the violet haired 'paper angel' she always stood by Pein's side every since they where young, Kohan chuckled lightly placing a small white swan made from origami on the table.  
"A small little party." Her eyes looked down from me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"So ... Erm Pein-Sama. Will I have to leave the base whilst you set stuff ... up?" His eyes glanced towards me, paper white pupils sent a shiver down my spine; Pein sighed lightly departing his lips.  
"Yes... Oh yes before this meeting is over... Two things." I groaned softly, so soft no one could hear the noise. "Firstly... Tell us about yourself." My eye's bugled open, as the members of the Akatsuki stared at me as if I was meant to something magnificent?! Hidan started snickering at the awkward silence, Hidan couldn't help it he began roaring with laughter.  
"You stupid fuck!" He roared, a tear of laughter rolled down his face. And at that moment everything felt so cold... And so ... Small. At that moment the door creaked opened, a smallish girl walked in. Wearing an Akatsuki dress, her long black hair was camouflaged by the blacken room; she sighed lightly hearing the 'imortal' laughter._

_"Hidan, you immortal bastard... Leave her the FUCK alone." She hissed, Hidan looked down her level chuckly away. She growled lightly as Deidara began to embrace a hug with her from behind, his arms lingerd around her waist.  
"Onii-Chan," He began whispering lightly in her ear. "Ignore Hidan picking on people, because the bastard can't die. Okay, un?" My eyes bugled, it couldn't be could it?! Maddie?! She began walking towards me, patting my back slightly, her head was slightly towards Deidara.  
"Fine," She then looked towards me. "Go ahead, tell us about you." I nodded blushing lightly, I was never a strong speak especially in front of a large amount of S Rank criminals.  
"Well... I'm Cathy, i'm fifteen... I live in the U.K." And at that moment everyone's eyes darted towards me, as if something was enterily wrong. What was wrong with the U.K? Well except for the freezing, cold, damp weather; Kakuzu looked as if I was a mad man.  
"Did you say ... U.K?" His jaw trembled slightly, my head nodded in confusion; a loud gasp emitted from nearly every one... Except for Tobi, Pein and that un-named female.  
"Hey guys... It's nothing alarming alright?" The girl began, Tobi took a step forward wafting his arms around pretending to be a chicken attempting to fly... Even though... Chickens can't fly.  
"Madddiiieeee-Channnn!" He sung in his girlish screech, I froze... As Tobi kept flapping his arms, people kept staring, my heart felt heavy. "Maddie-Chan, She doesn't look to good." Tobi poked my cheek, as he did I inhaled deeply scaring him. He jerked back hiding behind Maddie.  
"Okay, so your from the U.K, awesome." She said fearless, everyone seemed to calm down who should of ... Except Tobi once more._

_I sighed lightly around the oak table, people yelling at each other. The so called 'soothing' silence was impossible.  
"No we're not watching Hannah Montana at six, un." Deidara sighed slamming the door, he didn't realize I was still sitting there. "Your still here, un?" I nodded lightly looking away, Deidara began walking across the room. "You should get going with Maddie-chan, un. She's going to take you out the base for a little while okay, un?" I nodded lightly pushing my chair out.  
"S-Sure... But one thing Deidara..." He nodded lightly, humming a small random tune something. "Why does everyone think that the U.K is such a terrible place?" Deidara looked down towards me palcing his gentle,soft palm on my shoulder.  
"It's just everyone comes from orrinally..."  
"Hidden Leaf, Sound, Mist, Ect... I know." His eyes bugled as he took one step back. "What?"  
"Y-You know all the village's..." He stammerd, I sighed lightly; taking another step closer towards the door.  
"Yeah... Well I guess I'm off with ... Maddie... Catch you later." I smiled lightly as I began to walk out the door, a soft bag and we were gone._

* * *

_Maddie and I walked down the busy Kohan, the bright lights almost stunned us. Maddie chuckled lightly.  
"Seems as if someone isn't used to the neon lights 'eh?" She shoved my arm lightly whilst her crystal eyes shone.  
"Yeah, the contry isn't a perfect place to party. Yet alone have friends." Maddie stopped dead and grabbed my hands, cupped with hers; a small smile was still there but soon began to fade.  
"What is it like there? You know... In the U.K?" We both stopped, a few lines of wonder and mystery creased the lines in her forhead. I sighed lightly tapping my chin.  
"It's nothing exciting. Just freezing weather mostly, we have Gordon Brown who's a twat..." My mind crossed a blank as we sat down on a crooked, broken bench. Maddie sat next to me, her right leg hung loosly as her right leg was close towards her chest. "Something wrong?" Her crystal eyes drifted towards me, a small head shake before she looked towards the ground. My hand softly placed on her shoulder, a small reassuring smile was lightly placed on my lips. She glanced up, slightly confused._

_  
"Any way, if something was up you wouldn't ... Understand..." The last word was chilling, a small chiver shudderd my body; every nerve seemed to flicker with chill.__  
"I sort of know your pain, you're parents died. You turned to the wrong people and well ended up as a S-Rank criminal." She stood up slightly, shaking with some fear; as most of the stuff I had said was true.  
"What are you?! A stalker?!" I sighed taking a step closer towards her, she placed her hands together trembling. "Stay away!" She screamed, people looked towards us as if I was harming Maddie in any form... But no.  
"Look it's the scum from the Akatsuki!" My eyes darted towards the person, a loud chesty growl bursted trough Maddie's lungs.  
__"Back off." She mumerd, people screamed as they began running attempting getting a hold of the Anbu Blackhops. "Cathy... Hold on." She grabbed my hand as another handsign was shown, a loud amont of smoke appeard and we had dissapeard._

* * *

_As the choking smog appeard we ended up in this small hut, it was uncertain where we were or yet alone... Was it safe? As the smoke began clearing up the picture began becoming more clear and easier to manage; a small single bed in the middle of the room, a cubboard and a desk with computer.  
"Awesome place." I said investergating around, walking around the shag carpet rug, glacing at every music poster to pass a flinch. Maddie smirked as she dusted her cloack, she began walking towards the large wooden cubboard chucking clothes out. Muttering cuss words in Japense and English.  
"Aha!" She yelled, the volume of the sound made me jump back; she held up a large blue box bits of torn tissue paper was skatterd around the box. It seemed odd, maybe it had some amazingly powerful wepon, or maybe an old batterd book? "This is for you." She passed the large box over, the writing on it read 'Von D Clothing Line.' my eyes bursted open as I began to take apart the box, removing every single delecat sheet of tissue paper. _

_Eveything went silent, the box was half open and stairing me back in the face was the most beautiful gown I had ever saw... A jet black dress, coverd with red roses spirling up the side of the dress, it was arm-less and seemed to hang nicely around the bust. I was stunned for words, Maddie chuckled as she bowed her head giggling.  
"Woah..." Was the only word that managed to slip my lips, Maddie chuckled reaching for her scarlet dress with a neat black ribbon around the waist area.  
"Glad you like it." She said smiling.  
"Like?! I love it..."_


	3. Unexpected Interruptions

_Chapter Three Unexpected Interruptions_

_As Maddie and I began changing, it seemed as if something... Something unreal or something completely extraordinary was going to happen, but it couldn't be suicidal right? I sighed lightly looking towards the floor, the bright neon green shoe's nearly blinding with every second on glance, Maddie looked towards me placing a light hand on my shoulder.  
"Cathy..." She began softly, as if her voice was cracking. "Hidan will be an utter ass after a few drinks." She sighed, I bit my lip nodding once again. "He'll say stuff about other people, which he does mean... But ..." She sighs once more attempting to find the right words. "It's harsh than what he would normally say when sober."  
"Oh right, my brother used to get like that until..." I froze with fear, I couldn't seem to flicker a muscle or even blink. Maddie patted my back softly giving me enough confidence to finish to sentence. "He died with alcohol poisoning." I turned away grasping the silver locket he had got for my tenth birthday... The last time I saw him. Maddie's face dropped as she hugged me lightly, she looked towards her clock.  
"Shit! We're late!" She grabbed my hand once more, as if we were going to do another jutsu. _

_As we ended up outside the base Maddie placed a dark fabric over my eyes, as if to keep a hold of the hole 'suprise' element. I sighed supplementing the fact it wasn't a real surprise, the music was vibrating the outside ground; as if it was a mild after shock. As we appeared to walk trough a small door, a shivered trickled down the back of my spine, as the record 'ripped' everything went an awkward silence. A suicide silence.  
"Is she coming Dei-Sempai?!" Tobi screech in his girlish voice, his arms seemed to wave about as the flapping of his cuflinks was heard. Maddie let go of the blindfold as she took a couple of steps back.__  
"Keep your eyes shut." She said, I sighed chuckling slightly. I stepped forward, being led into the mass of balloons, streamers and people. Maddie smiled brightly as she whispered into my ear for me to 'open my eyes' I did so, and I was partially blinded by the light, in the literal sense. I looked around the room and everyone was either dancing along to the beat of the music or staring at me. I was beginning to feel rather self-conscious of the way I looked because everyone was eyeing me up and down with a look on their face as if to say "Have you ever worn a dress before " Sighing, I took a step forward and glanced around the room one more time, spotting a cloaked figure standing in the furthest away corner._

_The figure looked as if it was smirking, I rubbed my eyes noticing the black chained cloak. I didn't want to go near that person but for some reason I began stepping closer and closer towards the figure, the figure stood up slightly; the figure seemed to be a female.  
"Heh... Your the U.K girl, everyone has been talking about." She spoke cold, sharp and iceily. Sending a shiver down my spine, I wasn't sure weither to ignore being called the 'U.K girl' again or just say something.  
"The name's Cathy..." I growled lightly, my teeth clenched together making a slightly noise. She chuckled lightly, shaking her index finger across my face; it moved in a linear motion.  
"Heh... Kid, don't mess about with the grown up okay?" She taunted, I sighed lightly but then it clicked. The same voice, the cloak every thing... She wasn't an Akatsuki. No. She was apart of the Azami clan, the clan that killed Alex. My brother.  
"You..." I mummer, to her satisfaction she chuckled. "You killed ALEX!" I yelled, around the waist I was held back by Maddie; it was akward for her and yet nearly every one.  
"Cathy calm!" She tried soothing me, but still tears where pounding my eyes attempting to force trough. "Rika's only Cosplaying!" But then, something didn't feel right...  
"What?" Maddie dropped my waist as I fell lightly towards the floor. "Cosplaying?" Maddie nodded, but why yet alone how could she of possibly of got that cloak?! It was apart of some sort of murderous clan, anger was still pulsing trough out my veins. I wanted to smash the closest wall, but the whole room's eyes diverted towards my collapsed state, muttering wither or not I was alright. My head felt light, I couldn't seem to regain enough oxygen... Slowly everything turned black._

* * *

_"Give her space." Called a cold soothing voice, my eyes stubbornly kept shut. A small poke was directed towards my ribs making my back squirm, a girlish giggle emitted from a male probably to one who poked me. My eyes opened noticing the Uchia kneeling down, his jet black eyes looked into mine causing a slightly hazy blush appear on my cheeks.  
"W-What happened?" I Stammered, the blushing had taken over my normality to speak; Itachi smirked offering his hand to help me up. I blushed once more taking his hand, pulling myself up. My hearts almost skipped a beat, it was crossed between; a normal advrage girl who's never had her FIRST KISS!! And the hottest Uchia I'd ever seen! I regained breath before slipping into the muscular arms, he looked away as my finger turned his head towards me. A small chuckle was echoing in the background as people watched curiously.__  
"Whats he going to do with her?" Muttered the blond to the newish girl... Rika I think her name was, she placed her index finger on her lip, adventuring trough the world of 'Imaginating'. Itachi smirked as he held my wrists high above my head, pushing me forcefully backwards, knocking everyone out the way... That was everyone apart from Tobi, he fell flat on his face screaming that he supposedly had a broken pelvis._

I didn't know where Itachi was pushing me but one thing was for sure, I get turned on guys who take control. Itachi looked dead in my eyes, breathing heavily as his warm lips traveled down my neck, biting hard slightly down, sucking aswell. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine, his chuckle between each kiss was breath taking.  
"Itachi.." I giggled trying to pushing him away, but his mouth was almost super glued onto my neck. "Please... People are looking." His mouth slowly loosened as he rose, a smirk traveled and quickly rushed away as he turned around looking towards the flabbergasted crowd.  
"What... Move along... Now!" He hissed in his deep voice, people rushed away as if they saw nothing, even he left... Itachi. Footsteps followed me out of the room; my pusle began to race as the person was onlyfeet behind me. A forceful push was located in my neck, draging the blade of a Kunai across my cheek... Drawing blood.  
"Scream ... And you'll die princess." Hissed the formilarish female voice, her hand grasped my mouth tightening with every second. My eyes diverted towards the dark eyed female... And in that second. I knew who it was...


End file.
